Glass
by Onwind
Summary: Lieutenant Uhura's encounter with John Harrison/ Khan in his prison cell.
1. Chapter 1

**A shame there's so little of this pairing :( Well, here's my shot at it...**

* * *

The USS _Enterprise_'s brig hummed with electricity as lights and cameras followed the communication's officer down the hallway. Footsteps vibrated the floors through each magnificent stride, and reflected off the prominent soles of her sleek, dark boots. Red lights flashed with excitement at the recognition of a visitor.

The passage through the brig was normally not in Lieutenant Uhura's usual roundabout. The floor was on the very bottom of the Enterprise, with only a few medical centers located in the back, the path cut right through the middle of the cells. Any reason to descend to the bottom floor was extraneous.

"Anything detected, Lieutenant?" Kirk had asked earlier, acknowledging her from his position of the captain's seat.

"No, Captain. All clear."

"Good. Get McCoy up here, will you? I'd like a report on Harrison's blood sample."

Naturally, Uhura found herself pressing the only foreign button on the turbolift, and she descended in silence. When the white doors slid open, she stepped out cautiously, noting how silent the marble hallways had become after the doors had slid shut behind her.

Fixing her crimson uniform, Uhura strode forward with her chin held high. Fortunately, she realized she wasn't entirely alone after a couple of medical assistants draped in blue passed and addressed her as they headed towards the turbolift. When she turned the corner, she found more of the staff, walking unhurriedly as they gathered equipment for the medical bunker on past the narrow hallways of the brig.

Most of the cells were notably vacant, except the one driven between two-joined hallways- holding the _Enterprise_'s lone prisoner, John Harrison.

His dark figure loomed deep within the cell, the corner of the built in bench as he sat erect- almost peacefully. Uhura almost mistook him for resting, until she drew a bit closer and noticed his eyes blaring with vitality, the intense blue that had frightened her on Qo'noS.

Upon sensing her presence among the passing assistants, the eyes of the prisoner suddenly flickered towards her, aiming the cold line of tension into the very knot of her stomach.

Uhura lingered for a moment to brace herself from Harrison's cruel stare, but immediately continued onward, striding past the cell with as much confidence as she could boast. However, it was only until she felt the tug of his pulling gaze that her footsteps again faltered, and she stopped altogether when she reached the midpoint of the room.

It seemed inevitable that there had to be some sort of exchange between them; since Uhura took his blank expression as some sort of challenge. The blue eyes goaded her, mocking her from behind the glass, all the way from the back corner of his placement. Uhura felt herself torn under the possibilities. Both Kirk and Spock would disapprove of her speaking to him, it would be such a useless confrontation. But she found herself drawn to his intensity, and she yearned to prove how equally tenacious she was.

_Spock doesn't have control over me_, Uhura decided. With her mind made up, the communication's officer narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, taking a few steps forward towards his cell.

"Just how long have you been plotting to betray Starfleet, Mr. Harrison?"

The question hung in the air for several dragging seconds, as the prisoner regarded her carefully, lifting his chin to look her in the eye. Something in his face murmured amusement, yet Uhura couldn't quite pin it out since he showed no sign of smiling.

"Do my decisions regarding my past trouble you, Lieutenant?"

His voice dripped with obscenity, deep and throaty with a surprisingly rich quality that rung through Uhura's entire being. She softly bristled and raised her chin a little higher. "When they concern my crew and captain," she spoke defiantly. "I find it intriguing why you would go about wiping out innocent lives at Starfleet Headquarters, and yet spare the lives of a few on Qo'noS."

"Mm," Harrison murmured in return. "A very unusual request, indeed."

"Too unusual for you?"

"On the contrary, Lieutenant," The prisoner spoke deeply, as he stood from his position, now towering over her in his dark suit. "I only hesitate because despite your outward audacity, I suspect a different motive behind your questions. I find it…" he paused, taking a step closer to the glass. "_intriguing_ that you would address the entire Enterprise, rather than your lone concern."

Uhura struggled to remain passive as she stood with her arms crossed, waiting for Harrison to spell it out for her.

"Mr. Spock," he said delicately, and turned his face slightly to the left. "Am I correct?"

Anger erupted deep inside her. "Do not _dare_, for one moment believe that my sole focus is on _him_," Uhura muttered spitefully. "You are mistaken. The whole crew is my family, and I care about their well- being equally."

That was when Harrison smiled. It was a slight smile- only half revealed through the change of position in his jaw. "You must pardon me for assuming such thoughts then, Lieutenant," his voice slithered with poison. "Perhaps my research has led me… astray."

Uhura could feel her wall crumbling, and she had the sudden urge to walk off and seek out McCoy. "Why would you aid us if you knew this was where you would end up?" she asked bluntly, releasing her crossed arms and drawing them behind her back.

"There are things in this universe that any man would pursue despite the consequences, my dear. Things that would drive one to the brink of insanity, yet bring knowledge to comfort him in the truth that the cost for the possession, is all the more significant."

Uhura's eyes narrowed further. "And what is this possession?"

He took a step closer to the glass, where Uhura could see every detail of his face. The bright paleness of his complexion, the menacing twist of his mouth and the piercing blue that seemed unable to snap from its death grip on her. She could see every strand of sleek, black hair that was drawn back and reflected off the translucent lights, the smooth material of his dark suit that clutched at his throat. He truly was as intimidating at Uhura remembered in the clouds of the Klingon world dust- dressed in fine leather with his hair scrambled and shaken.

He looked down at her, with a new glint in his eye. "Tell me," his slick voice murmured. "Did Mr. Kirk send you here to interrogate me?"

The question took the communication's officer by surprise. "No," she backfired narrowly. "You really believe he'd send me for that kind of job?"

"His question was similar to yours," Harrison explained, and he turned away from her to gaze into the flickering red light on the back of the cell. Uhura felt a rush of relaxation being released from the tenacity of his everlasting stare. "Therefore, I will tell you the same I told him. If you really want to know why I did what I did, then take a look at the coordinates, 23 17 46 11."

Uhura let out an irritated breath. "I already know about the coordinates, Harrison. Kirk doesn't keep a lot of things from us."

He turned back to face her. "Ah, and he plans to follow them?"

"Not likely," Uhura stated truthfully. "But given your flawed record, his decision shouldn't be seen as all that unreasonable."

"Mm," Harrison droned huskily, locking eyes with the officer again. "Perhaps you should not deem me so inferior, Lieutenant. It was not your protectors who shot down the Klingons as the one drained your life, nor was it another that made sure the blade did not penetrate Mr. Kirk as he was held to the ground." Uhura became appalled with how gruesome Harrison's voice had become. "Poor Mr. Spock could not even hold on to his own weapon properly."

"You do not have the credentials to insult Commander Spock, Mr. Harrison."

"Do I not?" Harrison challenged with the slight rise in his eyebrows. "I have studied him very closely. What is Mr. Spock's value to the _Enterprise_ other than his intellectual features? Does he prove beneficial when the fate of the ship rests on his shoulders- when he chooses the emotions from his own heart rather than the logical option?" He paused to watch Uhura's stupefied expression unfold.

"Well, perhaps I have wasted your time with knowledge you already know, Lieutenant," he observed carefully. "Perhaps I have only given you information you do not wish to accept into your own calculations… since the two of you are, I forget…" his eyes examined her up and down. "…intimate."

Uhura swallowed, and finally broke away from him, focusing on the flickering red behind his tall figure. "There are sides to him that you haven't yet examined, then," she backfired. "Spock makes more rational, logical choices than he does personal."

Harrison considered her words before answering. "Are you quite certain? If both Mr. Kirk's life and yours was on the line in a crucial mission, would he truly choose the Enterprise's captain over his lover's?"

"He would do the right thing," Uhura bit out, forcefully.

John Harrison's face filled with dark amusement as he watched the girl before him squirm in her own words. "You have chosen a weak infatuate, Lieutenant Uhura…" he dragged out her name with a shuddering effect. "One that will fail you, that cannot save you from the depths of his own intellectual foolishness."

"He doesn't_ need_ to save me from anything," Uhura rasped out as she drew dangerously close to the glass. "I can take care of myself."

A pregnant silence filled the brig, where not a single footstep or bristle from the assistance was heard. Uhura was consumed with the frightening realization that she was alone, and that no one could restrain Harrison from what he was about to do. He merely took a step closer so that his breath touched the glass, and he angled his head down to where Uhura returned it heatedly.

"Can you save yourself from everyone, Uhura?" he questioned dangerously. "Can you save yourself… from _me_?"

Terror racked through her ribs at the hallow nature of his appearance, the darkness pulsing throughout the room. For a moment, she even forgot there was a shield of glass between them, separating the choice of her life and her death by his hands. All behind a single sheet of glass.

"Yes," she spoke, boldly and perfectly. "Of course."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kirk's voice drowned the humming of tension as his voice filled the halls. Uhura was suddenly yanked back from her proximity to the glass. Kirk shot her one questionable look, but saved the berating for the prisoner as he turned back around. "Do you need me to restate how fortunate you are for being held here rather than blown to oblivion like I was authorized? Do _not_ speak. You have _no_ business talking to my crew."

Harrison's eyes flickered up to the captain's, a droning movement that was almost sluggish in its progression. Uhura prepared an explanation to backfire Harrison's accusation that she had first spoken to him, but his response was quite the opposite.

"Yes… _Captain_."

Kirk took Harrison's obedience without another word, and he quickly bustled Uhura with him, towards the medical bunker where McCoy still remained at work. Harrison stood in the same place as he lingered on the space where the captain and the girl had been standing. Then, slowly, he took an even closer step towards the glass to look down the hallway, staring after their retreating figures.

"I shall help you decide, my dear," he spoke ominously before retreating back into the depths of his cold cell.

* * *

**Well, since we didn't know his name was Khan in this part, I decided it would be easier to just keep the JH name. Tell me if I should continue- or if its better as just a one- shot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, you guys convinced me ;) I've worked out a devious little plotline and I'll hopefully be able to update more since I'm on summer break. Thanks for all your support!**

* * *

"Nothing of importance."

Kirk's mouth curled as he studied her, his feet apart. "He didn't ask about the coordinates? The ship, the crew? Anything?"

"No, Captain."

The medical bunker was relatively empty after McCoy had dismissed the remaining officers. He packed his utensils in a container after he'd injected the prisoner's blood into the carcass of a dead tribble.

"Look, if you guys are going argue," McCoy started, twisting the cap on the remains of Harrison's sample, "I would prefer you _not_ do it in my work station." He pushed Kirk to the side to get inside a drawer. "Move."

Kirk persisted, restlessly. "What about you? What did he say to you?"

"He only mentioned a 'possession' he wanted," Uhura said earnestly. "And even then- he wasn't specific."

"Is this Harrison?" McCoy finally asked.

Kirk ignored him. "What did he say about this possession? Tell me every detail."

"To hell with that," the doctor stepped in, turning to face her with a bewildered expression. "Why would you talk to him in the first place, Uhura?"

"I had a question, and wanted it answered." She said simply.

"Damn you people," McCoy muttered scathingly, shaking his head as he made way for his desk. "Do none of you realize how dangerous this guy is? He killed over _forty_ innocent people- Starfleet officers!" His eyes fastened back on Uhura. "And now you both think it's a good idea to just pop in and ask him how he is? We have _no_ idea what this guy's motive-"

"Bones," Kirk started with a sigh. "Would you just-"

"No, Jim," the doctor backfired. "No. I can't allow you or _anybody_ on this ship be victims of his manipulation." He paused, and resumed his focus on his dirty utensils. "And his _blood_- his blood is remarkable. I haven't seen anything like it. Extraordinarily regenerative platelets. Whatever he is, it's preternatural."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying he must've been somewhat genetically altered in the past," he mumbled as Kirk went silent, drawing his hands behind his back. "Or recently, for all we know. He's human- but he's a different category for sure."

Uhura felt her stomach tie itself a knot as she took in his words. What had she gotten herself into- trying to outwit a mind as adept and cogent as Harrison's? It only made her feel more like a fool for acting on such brash behavior.

"That's why I wouldn't advise_ anyone_ to trust his words until we know what he's capable of," McCoy continued, motioning towards the tribble. "If his blood can reboot a lifeless creature, then we have some serious issues to discuss."

Kirk let out a breath that had been held in for too long. He waited for the communication's officer to speak, but she remained passive. "I need answers," was all he said. "Plain and simple. The options are running thin…" he pondered for a moment before announcing: "We need to open one of those torpedoes."

McCoy looked stricken. "Are you out of your corn-fed mind? You're not actually gonna listen to this guy! He killed Pike, and he almost killed you. Now you think it's a good idea to pop open a torpedo because he dared you to?"

"Why did he save our lives, Bones?" The captain pointed out, acknowledging Uhura in the process.

"The Doctor does have a point, Captain."

The three turned to see the stiff demeanor of Commander Spock enter the doorway, his wrists drawn behind his back. He wore an unparallel face of indifference as the lights hit his solid blue uniform. McCoy let out an irritated huff.

"I don't like when all you guys are down here," he muttered. "And don't agree with me Spock, it makes me very uncomfortable."

"What are you doing here?" Uhura asked him, softly.

The Vulcan tilted his head towards her. "It had come to my attention that both the captain and the comm officer were absent from their stations, and fortunately I arrived at the moment when the captain was making a very prominent decision."

"Nothing's been decided, alright?" Kirk said, exasperated. "But I think it might benefit us if we might get a glimpse of what this guy's getting at."

"Getting at our _deaths_- maybe?" McCoy interjected. "Getting at a way to backfire our whole mission against us?"

Uhura stepped out of her inaudible coma. "Instead of making assumptions about this prisoner, _Doctor_, I would advise my superiors to assess a proper interrogator to find out more about this man's origins." When they were all left staring at her, she added. "For the benefit of the crew, of course. It's only logical to be as certain as possible this exposure is not harmful to anyone."

The idea hung in the atmosphere, until Spock spoke up. "I concur with the Lieutenant's terms."

"Well, who would we send?" McCoy challenged. "Nobody on this ship has the proper education- wriggling out past experiences from a mind as sophisticated and astute as his."

"He might also waist our time by giving them the same riddles he gave me," Kirk pointed out.

"Then find someone not similar to you, Captain."

The response wasn't intended to come out in a smug manner, but Uhura found it impossible to cover.

A fist drew up to the captain's lips as he pondered the possibilities, his eyebrows knit deep in thought. Spock's eyes flickered up to match her concern, but quickly averted when Kirk turned back to her. "You're dismissed, Lieutenant. Thank you."

Uhura left without another word, sending the Vulcan a slight smile as she departed the medical bunker. The second she had disappeared from view, McCoy crossed his arms, and cast a cold glare at Kirk.

"Why did you let her talk to him?"

"I didn't," he objected. "I didn't even know she'd dream of acknowledging him after what he did on Kronos…"

"Don't you see what you've done?" McCoy blared. "By her being one of the few crew members actually speaking to him- you have made her a potential target for him."

Kirk smiled bleakly. "Bones, do you think I _ever_ have any real control over that woman?"

"You should've escorted her down," McCoy argued. "Who knows what was really discussed at this point. What if he takes some sort of sick infatuation with her- what if he manipulates her?"

"This is Lieutenant Uhura we are discussing, Doctor," Spock pointed out delicately. "Her capability ranges far past that of the average woman. If anything, I believe she is the sole officer intellectually prepared to engage Mr. Harrison, other than myself. She could be the potential interrogator she had suggested in her theory."

Even Kirk seemed taken aback. "You would let your_ girlfriend_ be the one to talk to that psychopath? _Again_?"

"Her feminism might be the proper artifact," Spock reasoned. "Instead of the audaciousness and intimidatory atmosphere he is accustomed with, her candid and sincere nature could induce him. She is, after all, educated in speaking logically with other breeds."

"Look where that got us on Kronos," Kirk mumbled.

"Might I also add, he defended her from the Klingons."

"She looked about ready to _murde_r him when I got down here," Kirk argued in return, pointing towards the brig. "If you convince me for one moment she won't break down the glass _long_ before she gets information out of him- I will literally swear never to question one of your recommendations again, Mr. Spock."

The Vulcan didn't seem to read the joke. "I find that virtually impossible, Captain."

"Alright, _hold on_," McCoy intruded, holding up his hands. "Are we seriously suggesting we put that poor girl in front of that lunatic's path for the_ slim_ chance he'll say something significant? And even if he does- what are we going to do with that information? He's Starfleet's problem when we get back."

"They're going to want to question him, too," Kirk admitted, rubbing his forehead. "And if we don't get anywhere, neither will they…" It was a tough decision for the captain. He needed justice; he needed the prisoner to answer for what he did to those innocent officers. Kirk had to know why Pike died that night.

"I don't know," he finally decided, and started for the exit. "I'll think on it. Return to your stations, both of you."

Obediently, Spock made way to follow the captain, but the doctor's voice called out to him before he could step out.

"This isn't a good idea, Commander."

Spock half turned to him. "Naturally, your concern for the Lieutenant blinds your reasoning, Doctor, but I must persist it is the only logical choice to benefit our conclusion. We would not go without the proper safety regulations, guaranteeing her no harm. Moreover, Harrison is securely mobilized."

"It's still not a good idea."

Spock gave one last, sharp look at the Doctor before turning on his heel, refusing to engage further in useless arguments.

* * *

Uhura sighed, and leaned back in her chair. Everything looked normal for the time being. The frequencies and transmissions pulsed in their usual routine, and there were no new messages of interest. Fatigued, her eyes wandered around to watch the other officers at work. Sulu was too engrossed in his own screen to notice her lingering stare, and her eyes shifted back to her second monitor, where a small blue pulse bleeped in the corner of her screen.

She had seen the light before; it always alerted her about the transmissions coming from the lower levels. She was told earlier in the academy that it was insignificant, so she never paid attention to it.

Only now did she recognize how similar the color corresponded to the prisoner's venomous eyes.

Uhura couldn't understand why that encounter had such a disturbing impact on her. If anything- it was good she hadn't scampered off and ignored him like a coward. There were so many instances when she could bring a guy to his knees through her arguments alone- but Harrison was a different matter altogether.

He was intelligent. Painfully so. He could analyze any man in one glance; track down their ambitions and their weaknesses. It had taken Uhura months to figure out Spock's personality, and Harrison could pinpoint it all out thoroughly through one brief encounter. She didn't even want to know how he figured out her rank and name prior.

A familiar arm rested beside her, and she nearly jumped as Spock leaned down close to her chair. "Lieutenant, from our current position, would it be imprudent to withdraw your presence from the communication's station?"

Uhura looked up at him, alarmed. "Permanently?"

"Temporarily," he corrected. "The captain is considering you for the interrogation occupation."

Her eyes widened. He was considering _her _of all people?

"Really?"

"Affirmative. You possess remarkable oral sensitivity skills, and a broad understanding of justification." When he finally noticed her stupefied expression, he added. "It was only civil to warn you in advance."

"No, no," she shook her head, turning away. "Thank you for doing so."

"If it distresses you-"

"No, it's fine," she smiled up at him. "If the captain really wants me to do this for the crew, then I'd be honored to. I can have someone cover my station."

Spock nodded slightly. "Very well, Lieutenant," he said. "I will inform the captain. Thank you."

Uhura watched him leave, as the old beast slithered back into her bloodstream and consumed her with cold, nasty bites of terror. Why didn't she tell him the truth about how the prisoner made her feel? She never wanted to set eyes on him again- much less speak to him and make a fool out of herself. It must've been her pride that pushed her- made her want to regain Kirk's trust after she had made the decision to open her mouth.

Her face fell in her hands. She was going to regret this later.

* * *

"Keep in the earpiece," Kirk explained as they descended down through the turbo-lift. "That way we can hear what you're saying. Sulu also said you would be able to hear us if something was activated correctly."

"There's a transmission link on my monitor that picks up the audio from the lower levels," Uhura confirmed. "Have Spock help you locate it."

Kirk nodded. "And you know what to ask? You have everything?"

"Yes, sir."

The doors slid open with a hiss. Uhura lingered for a moment before stepping out, leaving Kirk standing in the compartment. "Lieutenant." He reminded her, "We'll be nearby."

Uhura nodded as the doors slid shut in front of him. The hallways grew deafeningly silent, and she robotically turned on her heel to approach John Harrison's cell for the second time.

It had taken a few hours of rest before she was thoroughly convinced to take on the mission. The stress had drifted off, and Kirk got to her at the best moment possible. He thoroughly went through the motions of what had to be discussed, and Uhura took it all without complaint.

It was easier not to dwell on it, she decided in the end. It would only trouble her if she thought about their last encounter, and it was_ stupid_ of her to be thoroughly intimidated by someone who hadn't touched her- much less step foot from the glass cage. She had to stay one step ahead of him, and she was determined not to let her reign crumple on the account of some baleful, caged psychopath.

The brig hummed with energy as the prisoner's cell came into view. One officer occupied the chambers' security; monitoring his movements while he sat at his station in the corner of the room. Uhura promptly approached the station first, giving the officer a polite smile. "Can you give me a moment, Lieutenant? I can take over from here."

The creature appeased her request and automatically scurried from the room. With her voice prominent against the brig's lonely walls, Harrison glanced up at her from under his brow, and leaned his head back to take in her presence. It was hard to speculate if her arrival pleased him or disturbed him- as all his emotions were bottled and masked behind the windows of striking blue.

"Did Kirk send you this time?" he inquired.

Uhura set the papers on the creature's desk before moving forward.

"I wouldn't have come otherwise."

Harrison's eyebrows lifted slightly at her response. "You've come to interrogate me."

"I'm no interrogator," Uhura stated plainly. "But I have orders to figure out your origins and some explanations on your identity, which is…" she searched for the right word, "_faulty_, according to the captain."

"Mm," he murmured, intrigued. "That is rather heavy information for Mr. Kirk to be thrusting upon you, Lieutenant. I'm surprised he did not accompany you down."

"He figured the questions coming from him would result in no answers."

"So he sends the beautiful woman with a kind heart to subjugate me," he mused. "A very _audacious_… move on the captain's part."

Uhura found the shift in Harrison's tone when he spoke to her excruciatingly cumbersome. It was no longer the battle for dominance, but a game to make her uncomfortable.

"I'm only requesting you answer my questions, Mr. Harrison," Uhura finally said. "You either will or you won't. I'd rather have it said now before it ends up wasting my time."

The prisoner regarded her from his seat on the bench. This time, however, he made no move to stand and meet her at the glass. "I will cooperate, Lieutenant," he murmured with such richness that shuddered the comm officer. "If you agree to placate my questions in return."

Uhura's eyes narrowed. "What could you possibly want to know?"

He ignored her question by turning his head slightly to the left. "Do we have an accord?"

Static hummed in her earpiece. It was most likely Kirk trying to talk her out of it- but she ignored the withdrawal. She needed to get answers out of him.

"Fine," she said delicately, crossing her arms. "You could start by explaining _what_ you are. Our medical chief discovered some interesting qualities in your blood sample."

Harrison's lips thinned. "My blood was genetically modified."

"By who?"

"By one who intended to create an army of Human Augments."

Uhura frowned. "The production of Augments was stopped in the 20th century."

"Indeed, it was," he simply concurred.

Uhura shifted in her stance, trying to find a logical reasoning to piece together his answer. "You're suggesting you are over three hundred years old, Mr. Harrison."

The same fluctuation in his jaw occurred again, and this time the communication's officer was able to confirm that it was an attempted smile. "You have your dear Admiral Marcus to thank for that," he spoke wryly. "I could have gone longer."

A part of her felt triumphant that she was getting the answers she needed, but at the same time she felt hallow and didn't want to hear another word of his frightening truth. "Did you have any connections with the other Augments?" she asked, weakly.

"Some," he murmured. "Crew members."

"You had a crew," she repeated promptly, but quickly changed her tone. "What was your rank?"

He leaned forward, eyes radiating tension. "I was the commander, Lieutenant."

Immediate flashes of Spock blurred through her mind. She never dreamed he'd been in the Vulcan's position- much less take orders from another as a first officer.

Before she could find her words again, the prisoner stood and took a few steps towards the glass, towering over her in that same, powerful stance. "And I would have given my life for my captain and crew," the deep, throaty essence of his voice thrummed. "But going back to the admiral, I question _your _loyalty, Miss Uhura. Do you respect this man… genuinely?"

She blinked. "I haven't met him personally."

"Does that alter your respect for him?"

She let out an irritated breath, and lifted her chin. "He's a fleet admiral. I respect him because I am bound to his federation."

"But if your life was in his hands," he added, darkly. "Would you trust this man…. with your life?"

Uhura huffed. "Does all this have something to do with you being one of his top agents?"

Something in his mood shifted, and the room dimmed in effect. "I have been considered many things over the course of my existence, Lieutenant," he started. "But _never_ has it been suggested that I willingly served one as corrupt as he is."

Uhura was at a loss for words. After all those terrorist attacks, after all those lives lost… he was pointing the finger at the _Head of Starfleet_. Did he really believe he could turn her against them, against the people who wanted to protect her?

It remained an enigma why she didn't end up arguing in defense of her federation. Instead, she cleared her throat and spoke in a collected tone. "My crew and my captain come first. If I feel they are in danger of anyone, even great authority figures, then I would do what is right for their lives. That is my answer to your question."

Harrison regarded her with a new light in his eyes.

"Good," he murmured, approvingly. "Good."

"And similar to you, I would die for them," she added promptly. "I took an oath, too."

Harrison grinned bleakly. "Oaths mean nothing when a person's life is in real danger. You will find many of the people you swore yourself to, do not always follow orders when their lives are at stake. It is a common trait in Starfleet officers, I've found."

She felt like she'd just been slapped in the face. Steaming, she waited for him to mutter another insult, so she could berate him with statistics and personal experiences. But he changed the subject.

"Never the less," he countered. "There are still those few gems." He turned to face the lights in the back of his cell. "The ones of nobility. Your nobility was displayed the hour I was arrested on Kronos, when Kirk foolishly sent you out to encounter a race that wouldn't hesitate to destroy you." The prisoner turned back around. "And you were well aware of it."

"I owed it to them to make myself useful; despite the consequences."

"Nobility at its vertex," he acknowledged her. "But nobility itself is depended on _endurance, _Lieutenant. The endurance of one's mindset."

She frowned. "I don't understand."

"To earn the title of true nobility," he explained, tilting his head down to her. "One must be willing to have undeniable faith in himself. To fight through the suffering and embrace the adversity." His eyes burned with intensity. "To not take the _easy_ route."

She leveled his concentration. "And what, may I ask, is your idea of an 'easy route?'"

There was a pause before the prisoner answered, and it came out bold and chillingly simple. "Suicide."

She lifted an eyebrow. "You must come from a period when it was apparent," she noted.

"Suicide _was_ life during the ages of the Eugenics Wars, Lieutenant," Harrison explained, drawing dangerously close to the glass. "Normal human beings; warriors, fathers, mothers, children… they had all rather face death than face my breed. There was not an ounce of nobility left." He paused. "There was only fear."

Static muffled in her ear again, and this time she could make out a voice. "_-hear me_?" someone finished saying.

Harrison watched her warily. "I suspect Mr. Kirk is distressed his earpiece is malfunctioning."

"You can hear it?" she didn't even bother hiding her surprise.

"His desperation leaves a salient trail," Harrison mused in response. Kirk was blaring out more words, but they were fuzzy and discordant.

"Lieutenant?"

Uhura whirled around to see Spock drifting down the hallway to meet her, his hands still drawn in their usual position. Just the sight of him made her heart churn with relief. "The captain requests you return to your station."

The comm officer immediately gathered the papers and headed towards the turbo lift, giving him a light kiss as she passed by. Spock returned it, and watched her go until her shadow disappeared from the corner. The humming of electricity filled the passing silence.

"Quite a woman, Mr. Spock," Harrison droned from within his cell. "How ever will you save her from me?"

The Vulcan promptly turned to acknowledge him. "Given your current circumstances," he affronted. "Your vulgar hands will never touch her."

The prisoner waited for the first officer to depart before he opened his mouth again, resuming the seat back on the built in bench.

"Perhaps not physically."

* * *

Uhura decided to regroup to her room before heading back up to the bridge. She set the papers down flat on the desk and collapsed on the blankets, letting her eyes flutter shut as she recounted the recent events.

It had gone fairly well, all in all. She was now prepared to deal with his intoxicating stares and devilish words. She had done it all without help from Kirk.

_It was over, _she sighed in relief. She'd got the answers. She was redeemed.

Effects of strong fatigue forbade her from opening her eyes again. Almost immediately, she had slipped into unconsciousness, while the room darkened and was consumed by a foreign atmosphere.

* * *

**I'd love your guy's feedback :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize this took so long. Any future chapter will not have this large of a gap- I promise you :)**

* * *

"Lieutenant Uhura, contact Starfleet. Tell them we were pursued into the neutral zone by an unmarked federation ship."

Uhura restlessly flickered all the switches at her station, trying to find an available system. "Comms are down, sir," she replied warily. All ship auxiliary power was being diverted to warp, making it impossible to send out a transmission.

Carol Marcus suddenly stepped from the sliding door, out of breath. "Permission to come on the bridge?"

"Dr. Marcus," Kirk addressed, standing up to meet her.

"He's going to catch up with us, and when he does, the only thing that's going to stop him from destroying this ship is me, so you have to let me talk to him."

Kirk assured her. "Carol, we're at warp. He can't catch up with us-"

"Yes he can," Carol insisted. "He's been developing a ship that has advanced warp capabilities and-"

"Captain," Sulu called out, turning back from his screen. "I'm getting a reading I don't understand."

The walls _shuddered_ as a prominent humming built up through the crew's silence. The sound ascended, to the point when it transformed into an engine's growl, growing louder and louder as the dread manifested through the captain's eyes.

Uhura collapsed on her board with a shriek, as the effects of the sudden collision vibrated the floors. Without another second to breath- the _Enterprise_ was belted with streams of red- the explosions hitting and flaring the base of the ship. Red lights screamed from everybody's position.

Spock helped her up, but quickly drew with the other officers, reporting the obvious damage around the structure. Uhura held onto her post for dear life- cringing every time the_ Enterprise_ took another fatal blow…

"Get us to Earth now-!" Kirk was shouting.

"Captain, _stop_!" Carol demanded, standing back up. "Everybody on this ship _is going to die_ if you don't let me speak to him!"

Kirk paused, considering her words. A moment later, his imploring gaze fell back on the communication's officer. "Uhura, hail them."

She did as instructed.

"Sir, it's me- it's Carol," the blonde spoke to the screen.

The screen flickered and the image of Marcus reappeared- the old, rough face leaning closer to the camera. "_What_ are you doing on that ship?" he asked dangerously.

"I heard what you said…" the blonde doctor started, her voice shaking. "That you made a mistake and now you're doing everything you can to fix it. But Dad… I don't believe that the man who raised me is capable of destroying a ship full of innocent people." She swallowed, hard. "And if I'm wrong about that, then… you're going to have to do it with me on board."

The aircraft filled with silence as the admiral considered his daughter's words. Uhura held her breath, and slowly made way to the turbo-lift to check the damage on the lower levels. But before she could slip out, the admiral leaned back in his chair.

"Actually, Carol, I won't."

Hope lightened in her eyes- but quickly vanished when transport lights swarmed her body and she locked eyes with Kirk in desperation. "Captain?"

"Can we interrupt their transport signal?" he demanded.

"No, sir!"

Carol's figure rushed towards Uhura- screaming in frustration as the lights consumed her. Uhura held up her hands, shielding herself from the coming impact.

_She was the last hope_, the comm officer thought tragically. Spock drew beside her as the admiral listed all of Kirk's breaches, who could only stand in one position and take it all in. "Lock phasers," Marcus ordered, the screen flickering away.

"Wait, sir!" Kirk called out- waving his hands to garner his attention. "Wait, wait, _wait_!" the image lingered, and the admiral refocused. "Admiral, I take _full_ responsibility for my actions. But they were my actions, and mine alone. My crew was only following my orders. They acted only as instructed…" he was pleading now.

Uhura and Spock could sense the change in the captain's temerity. He was suddenly taking responsibility- doing everything he could for the lives of his crew.

"If I transmit Khan's location to you now, all that I ask is that you spare them," he took a step closer. "_Please_, sir. I'll do anything you want. Just let them live."

Even the admiral seemed stunned at Kirk's offer. "Well, captain. I have to say that's a hell of an apology," he admitted. "But if it's any consolation, I was never going to spare your crew."

Uhura's breath faltered.

"Fire," he ordered again, dully.

The image cut out- and the crew was left to utter silence. Spock's hand had suddenly intertwined with hers and she held it, as Kirk turned to face the lives he condemned.

"I'm sorry," he spoke, defeated.

There was nothing more that could've been done.

Radiant blue blinded her as the great photon torpedoes churned in their position, preparing for the _Enterprise's_ annihilation. She tried to remember some part of her life as a final memory, some kind of happy trinket- but nothing came to mind. Even words to say to Spock had died at her tongue. What was there to say- what_ could_ she say?

_Harrison_. He had been right the whole time- about the admiral, about _everything_. He practically gift wrapped the truth to her, and she tossed it away without a second thought. She could've saved the crew. She could've saved _everybody_.

Her self-criticism was drowned by the sounds of a power crash. Everyone's eyes shot to the screen.

Both weapons died where they sat- the blue radiation leaking from the weapons. Uhura waited in disbelief as Sulu opened the screen again. "Their weapons are powered down, sir!"

"_Enterprise- can you hear me?_"

Kirk's eyes widened in disbelief. "Scotty?"

Static muffled the response, but Uhura leapt back to her station to clear up the sound. Sure enough, the chief engineer's voice exited from the comm. "_Guess what I found on Jupiter_!"

A loopy grin now covered Kirk's face. "You're on that ship?"

Relief washed through her in waves. "Oh, God…" she murmured thankfully, as Spock moved to check his own monitor.

"_Oh- call you back!_" Scotty's line was cut off.

Kirk took a step towards the Vulcan officer. "Spock, our ship. How is she?"

"Our options are very limited, Captain. We cannot fire and we cannot flee."

"There is one option," Kirk breathed, and acknowledged her as he made his way to the turbo-lift. "Uhura, as soon as you can re-establish contact with Scotty, patch him through." He looked back at the Vulcan. "Mr. Spock, you have the comm."

Naturally, Spock followed him out the door to criticize his decision. Uhura rested her hands on the knobs above her as she watched them disappear. _One option_, and she already knew what it was full well. Only Harrison's aid could help them defeat Marcus before the weapons on the _USS Vengeance_ were recharged. Only releasing him from that protective sheet of glass could save them all.

Locking her jaw, she forced her mind back on the project- switching knobs and buttons to pick up Scotty's device.

If only there was another option.

* * *

"His name is _Khan_?"

Spock pressed the button for the bridge, as Uhura slipped into the turbo-lift with him. "Affirmative," he said, staring forward. "In addition to the answers he gave you, he revealed his true identity and the identities of the beings hidden in our torpedoes. They are his crew members."

She stood, baffled. "All of them? They're all with him?"

"The captain had him researched. Back in the 20th century, he and his crew of Augments were responsible for the deaths of thousands of civilians that they deemed unworthy. It was a mass genocide expedition that would have continued if not for the nations that aided the warriors and expelled them from obtaining power."

Uhura found it hard to swallow. "He killed… _thousands_?"

Spock tilted his head to acknowledge her. "Yes."

"And now you're letting Kirk _release him_?"

"On account of all logical measures, Lieutenant, I was no more inclined to the captain's decision then you are currently," he quipped. "But as it appears, this is our lone option. If Khan does not cooperate, then we all perish."

"Spock- I _provoked_ him," she uttered, desperately. "And now that I know he killed _thousands_…" she trailed off.

"Nyota," The commander put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I have already worked it all out with the captain- you'll be quite safe. The prisoner will be too occupied with the mission to acknowledge the small quarrel he had with you. As of now, I am forced to put my faith in the captain's plan and consider Khan our ally."

"Spock-"

"Please, Lieutenant. Continue performing admirably," the doors slipped open, and he lingered to say a few final words. "And we might have a chance at survival."

* * *

Every station stayed occupied as the team hurriedly attempted to draft out Kirk's plan in time. Sulu mapped out a track for the thruster suits, while Spock gave orders to each officer individually, standing behind their desks and suggesting easier routes for the prisoner and captain to encounter.

Uhura worked just as restlessly, flicking different combinations to get Scotty's line back. While the signal was offline, she connected a communications' device into the helmets, triggering a line of contact between the two and the ship.

"_Oi, Enterprise_?" Scott's voice suddenly jumped through Uhura's earpiece.

She whirled back to the second monitor, clearing the sound. "There you are, Mr. Scott," she answered, relieved. "The captain needs your assistance."

"_For what, lass_?"

"He needs a route to the ship," she said. "Here- let me patch you to his device. He'll explain the details. Please stay online for as long as you can."

Without waiting for a response, she disconnected the transmission and transported it to Kirk's device down on the lower level. Spock came up behind her. "Did you locate Mr. Scott, Lieutenant?"

"I just had it connected to the captain."

He nodded once in approval. "Good," he said, turning back to the helm. "Mr. Sulu, is the track complete?"

"Yes, sir," the helmsman replied. "All set and ready for activation."

McCoy eventually joined the bridge and helped set up the monitors to display the field of debris. Sulu adjusted the track, while Uhura monitored Scotty's connection with Kirk.

"Lieutenant Uhura, broadcast Kirk, Khan, and Scott's transmission ship-wide."

"Standby."

Another officer spoke up. "Sir, both are in the chute and ready for takeoff."

Spock nodded once, and leaned forward in his seat. Static filled the ship until Kirk's connection became audible. "_Spock- pull the trigger_."

The Vulcan paused. "Yes, captain."

The atmosphere leveled with anticipation, crewmembers one by one turning to witness Spock's final push. Uhura turned from her seat, watching him through the screen of another station, as he reluctantly keyed in the code.

"Launching activation sequence on three… two… one…"

In a split second, both segments on the screens had shot off into the field.

The labeled names flickered up on the window, following the progress of Kirk's current direction. The comm. officer turned her attention to her own screen, satisfied to see their transmissions still pulsing lively.

"Sir," an officer in red called out. "Kirk is headed for collision at .432!"

Spock acted instantly. "Captain- there is debris directly ahead."

"_Copy that_."

Kirk's fragment easily dodged the obstacle, but sent a roaring alarm on McCoy's device. "Whoa, Jim!" he cried. "You're way off course!"

"_I know, I know, I can see that_!" Kirk muttered, annoyed.

The officers near the helm worked furiously to get the captain back on the track. "Use your display compass, captain," Sulu instructed. "You must correct precisely 37. 243 degrees."

"_Got it. I'm working my way back_," there was a pause before Kirk's voice rang out, louder. "_Scotty, you're going to be ready with that door, right_?"

No answer from Scott's device. Spock turned his head to face her for an explanation. She whirled back to her desk.

"_Mr. Scott- where are you_?"

Uhura stepped in. "Captain, he can't seem to hear you- I'm working on getting his signal back. Standby."

The transmission still pulsed in its usual frequency. It didn't appear as if they had lost the signal- it was still properly functioning.

"_Damn it_," Kirk bit out.

Spock leaned forward. "Captain, what is it?"

"_My helmet was hit_," he muttered. "_Uhura- tell me you have Mr. Scott back_!"

"Not yet, I'm still working on his signal," she tapped at her board. "His communicator _is_ working, I don't why he isn't responding."

"Eminent collision detected!"

"Khan, use evasive action- there is debris directly ahead."

The deep, rich voice answered from the comm. _"I see it_."

A moment later, a violent collision emanated from the speakers and Khan's signal was suddenly lost, bleeping in red. Just the sound nearly made her gasp out loud. "Mr. Sulu, did we lose Khan?" Spock demanded.

"I don't know, commander," Sulu said rapidly. "I'm having trouble tracking him in all this debris."

Uhura scrounged her station to locate Khan's transmission, but it appeared just as lost. From the sound of the impact, it seemed unlikely that he survived.

Kirk's voice emerged again. "_Was Khan hit_?"

"We are trying to find him now-"

Sulu interrupted. "Captain, you need to adjust your target destination to 183 by 473 degrees."

Kirk's fragment obliged without a word, but the multiple obstacles he weaved through sent him further and further off-course. Static refilled the speaker, as well as a few cracking noises in the background.

"_Spock, my display is dead- I'm flying blind_."

"Captain, without your display compass, hitting your target destination is mathematically impossible…" Spock lectured on.

There was a sigh. "_Spock, if I get back, we really need to talk about your bedside manner_."

"Commander," Sulu turned with a tragic expression. "He's not going to make it."

A moment of pure horror took hold of the crew, but quickly disintegrated when out of the bloom- Khan's transmission and signal reappeared on all the screens. The monitors bleeped happily.

The second fragment swerved onto course. "_My display is still functioning_," Khan droned from the speaker. "_I see you, Kirk, you're two hundred meters ahead of me at my one o'clock. Adjust your course a few degrees and follow me_."

Kirk's fragment sped up to Khan's, and both of them resumed back on course. Uhura let out a relieved breath, feeling the dread leak out of her system.

"_Scotty, we're getting close- we need a warm welcome! Do you copy_?"

No answer.

Louder, Kirk shouted. "_Do you copy, Scotty_?"

"If you can hear us, Mr. Scott- open the door in 10… 9…" Spock began counting down.

"_Scotty_!"

"…8…7…"

"_Mr. Scott- where are you_?"

"…6…5…"

"_Scotty- where are you_?"

"…4…3…"

Uhura held her breath.

"_Do you copy, Scotty_-? _Please_!"

Spock's voice rose, panicked. "Mr. Scott- Open the door!"

"_OPEN THE DOOR_!"

The door opened.

* * *

A collaboration of sighs was eminent as the captain and prisoner were swallowed into the_ Vengeance's_ chute. The orifice immediately slipped close, but confirmed their destination successful. Uhura rolled back up to her station to check the transmissions- and they were as she expected, red and offline.

_That's alright_, she thought, clicking away the window. The comm. officer in the _Vengeance_ could've discovered any transmissions attempting to maintain contact, and that would hurt Kirk's chance. All they could do now was wait and see.

Spock evacuated out of his seat to check the stations. When he got to Uhura, he leaned down close to her seat. "Lieutenant, from our current position, is it possible to establish contact with New Vulcan?"

"I'll do my best," she promised.

"Thank you," he moved back towards the captain's seat, and inquired Sulu about the _Vengeance_'s weapon- time limit. When the link became visible, Uhura pulled it up to the screen, where an older, aged version of Spock blurred into view. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"Mr. Spock," the elder addressed.

Spock shifted in his seat, and returned politely, "Mr. Spock."

The two exchanged polite formalities, until the younger got right to the point. "I will be brief," he started. "In your travels, did you ever encounter a man named Khan?"

Something dimmed in Prime's eyes. "As you know, I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk, and yours alone." After a slight pause, he continued. "That being_ said_, Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced. He is brilliant, ruthless… and he will not _hesitate_ to kill every single one of you."

Uhura's eyes fell to the floor, and a cold blanket of chills pricked at her skin.

Spock pressed. "Did you defeat him?"

The Prime sighed, before admitting, "At great cost, yes."

"How?"

The elder inclined his head a different way- clearly uncomfortable recalling the memories of the past. "Many sacrifices were made," he explained vaguely. "That is all I will permit myself to reveal. The path to his destruction is yours to create."

Spock nodded from his seat, understandingly. "Thank you for your wisdom."

"Be wary of his motives for the safety of your crew," Spock Prime added one final time, and Uhura could swear his eyes flickered to hers for the briefest moment. "Good luck, Mr. Spock."

Then, the connection flickered offline.

* * *

"Lieutenant, I need you to assemble all senior medical and engineering staff in the weapon's bay."

With a slight frown, Uhura obliged. "Alright," she turned on her heel and made way for the turbo-lift.

The officers among the lower levels were scattered- running in every direction to make quick repairs. When she reached the engineering floor, steam curled around every piece of equipment, drowning the officers in red.

Chekov's expression to Uhura's request was utterly flabbergasted. "Miss, if the commander extracts all of ze engineering staff- ve vill run out of time to make the proper repairs!"

"Spock's orders," Uhura said. "We have to trust his word."

Chekov grimaced, but nodded obediently. "Yes, Lieutenant."

Once the young engineering chief had assembled all his best officers, they followed Uhura into the turbo-lift and spilled into the med-bay, where a cloud of blue shirts had already begun working with the torpedoes. She recognized McCoy pacing around a weapon that lied ajar, with two nurses extracting a frozen body. Her eyes narrowed as the doors closed on her vision. Why did Spock need Khan's crew?

She immediately confronted him about it when she returned to the bridge. His answer was simple: "In the events of a future compromise between the admiral and our prisoner, the extraction of the Augments may be beneficial to us."

"How?"

"Commander," Sulu suddenly interrupted, turning around to face them. "Their shields are down."

Spock slightly frowned. "Any explanation?"

"Must be some discordance with their helmsman," Sulu guessed. "Which could mean many things…"

Uhura swallowed. "Do you think they were caught?"

"Khan single-handedly destroyed an army of Klingon soldiers," Spock reminded her. "It is unlikely he can be stopped by a few human, Starfleet officers."

"With all due respect, commander," Sulu chipped in. "Admiral Marcus _did_ seem to have equipped his ship with more advanced weaponry, which could take down an Augment from the inside."

"Khan built the ship himself," Spock backfired. "He would not equip the ship with anything that could overpower him."

After the realization sunk in, the three officers went silent, pondering Spock's words. It was Uhura who was the first to point out the obvious truth.

"He's going to want that ship."

Sulu shook his head. "He _has_ the ship."

The Vulcan went mute in his seat, his fingers meeting as he analyzed the situation. If the two were successful, Khan would want to leave with the _Vengeance_ and his crew. Both were choices he could not willingly give him, in the event that he would continue the mission before his cryogenic unconsciousness.

He needed to be stripped of power. Perhaps if Khan had his crew- that much could placate his demands. But the _Vengeance_ had to be destroyed. No one in Starfleet or abroad could ever use it as a powerhouse to imitate enemies and other civilizations.

"Every ship possesses a self destruct device."

The remark captured the attention of many officers working around him, and Uhura whirled around in her seat with wide eyes. "What did you say, commander?" Sulu asked.

"The _USS Vengeance_ must be annihilated," the Vulcan explained, promptly. "If the captain fails, then our lone, other option is to activate the auto- destruct. Only under those circumstances could we insure our crew's safety and hinder the possibility of the ship falling in the hands of eradicators."

"I thought you said you had faith in Kirk," Uhura remarked, softly.

"Never the less, the results of both outcomes point to a mutual concern."

"Sir, the only offensive mechanism we have are the torpedoes," Sulu reasoned. "We can't destroy the ship. All extra auxiliary power is diverted to keeping the _Enterprise_ stable."

"That is precisely why we must turn to _their_ destruction device, Lieutenant," Spock clarified, examining the burly, ebony coated mass from outside the screen. "Perhaps if someone can access their screens- we can unravel the code-"

"I have no possible way of getting a transmission to Kirk from our side," Uhura added in. "Neither of them will be able to get your request."

The Vulcan stood suddenly, approaching the screen as he uncovered more and more ideas. "No," he said, simply. "Khan's knowledge of our schemes must be avoided at all cost. No," he approached the helmsman. "We must get another on that ship."

Uhura could hardly believe her ears. It was the first time she had ever heard Spock make a suggestion so illogical and ridiculous. It was a suggestion_ Kirk_ would have made- out of all people.

Another officer joined in the discussion. "Sir, only the admiral and his top officers have knowledge of the destruction code."

"The _USS Vengeance_ is a Dreadnought- Class warship, Lieutenant," the commander repudiated. "Therefore, the updated technology would allow the code to be easily accessed throughout any screen with the proper link, and the code itself would focus more on the combination to activate it rather than the captain's lone voice."

Sulu frowned, confused. "Marcus might not even know the code?"

"All captains must know the code before taking off, sir."

"Not essentially, Lieutenant. From what Khan revealed, the ship is unmarked and was built and launched from a secret facility. The same rules do not apply to the admiral if the ship was not under proper federation regulations."

The comm. officer spoke up, as more realization dawned on her. "Khan would know the code," she stated. "If he designed it, he could've created the code himself."

Spock turned to face her. "He also would have made sure the combination was difficult for the admiral to decipher for himself, bestowing as little power to the admiral over his ship as possible."

The crew looked amongst themselves, trying to see if anybody else had caught up to the commander's logic. Sulu leaned back in his chair, drawing his fist to his lips. "But if Khan created it…" he started. "There could be an infinite number of possibilities he used to outwit Admiral Marcus, sir. It could be in a different language for all we know."

"Fortunately, I know precisely where such codes can be located," Spock eyed Uhura. "There is a system normally established near the bridge that holds valuable material in case an officer has relevance of it during a crisis."

"You taught us that at the cadet academy," Uhura recalled.

"Affirmative," the Vulcan nodded.

"But, sir," Sulu piped up. "If you board the _Vengeance_, we will have no one to properly negotiate with Khan. We need you at the comm."

All eyes fell to the commander, who sunk deeper into thought. For Uhura, the alternative was quite clear. Other than Spock, she was the only one on deck who had taken his advanced phonology class and remembered the details on how to hack into a ship's network and translate the codes. It was as clear as ever. If Spock had to stay, she had to go in his place.

With one final look at the dark mass ahead of them, she stood back up. "If this is your course of action, commander," she started. "I can board the ship if we have enough power to regenerate the beaming system."

The Vulcan's eyes widened in alarm. He hadn't expected such a suggestion from anyone, especially the comm. officer. "Lieutenant-"

"Sulu, contact Chekov," she began unscrewing her earpiece. "Check our power auxiliary."

Sulu obliged, and the thick accent of the young engineering chief exited the speaker. "_V__e do, technically, haff enough power now that_ _ve've got a few repairs, Commander- but only temporarily! If you're going to beam someone- it has to be now_."

Spock remained frozen, unsure of how to decipher the situation. Uhura left the earpiece on her desk and stood behind Sulu's seat. "Is it possible?" she asked.

"Well… their shields _are_ down," he rechecked the statement on his monitor. "Commander?"

The Vulcan looked up abruptly, but Uhura had already made way for the turbo-lift. A security officer began to step inside with her, but was held back when Spock placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you do not mind, officer," he said politely, and the man obediently stepped back.

Once the doors sealed, a prominent silence hung as the two regarded each other. Finally, Spock drew his hands behind his back and began. "This was not something I was going to suggest of you," he murmured quietly.

"I know," Uhura retorted. "But one of us must go."

"Not if it means putting you in my position."

"Spock- but you're _right_. If Khan betrays us, we need to make sure he doesn't control that ship."

"My plan also fails to guarantee your safety and the safety of the captain."

She looked at him evenly. "You would go if it were possible."

The Vulcan nestled forward then, regarding her with a strange softness that she had never seen before. "Nyota," he murmured, again. "You do not have to prove that you are an essential part of this crew."

Her lip trembled for a moment, but she quickly masked the emotion and met his gaze as the turbo-lift arrived at its requested descent. But before the doors could open for her, she leaned over and pressed a button, locking the two in the hoist.

"If I can be more helpful off the _Enterprise_, then I will do what's necessary," she muttered, looking away.

Spock didn't revert his eyes. "But you fear him."

The statement was so bold and straightforward; she didn't even know how to respond.

"I fear what he _could do_," Uhura corrected, crossing her arms. "What he's plotting."

The Vulcan stepped closer. "Then why would you insist on entangling yourself in his plots?"

The comm. officer's eyes fluttered shut as she prepared herself for her chilling response. "There is no other option for me, Spock. I cannot afford to be afraid of meager things when the crew's survival is on the line. We all have to make sacrifices. And if it means getting killed by Marcus while trying to dismember the _Vengeance_, then…" she paused. "Maybe that's the way it has to go. But I have to put myself out there. I have to try for _you_, Spock."

A long silence hung in the air as the truth was revealed. She tried to look past the frozen slant in his perfect eyebrows, the lack of creases in his forehead to see if her words sparked some kind of emotion. But the Vulcan side of him was all he had to expose. Some part of her wished he _would_ earnestly try to stop her from taking such an aberrant step- but she knew the logic in her statement would eventually triumph.

He cleared his throat. "I admire your fortitude, Lieutenant."

Uhura nodded, and took the extra steps forward to bring her hands up to his face. From the angle she gazed up at him, she stared with impenetrable faith and warmness- it made his own expression soften. "Whatever happens," she whispered. "Remember you have the torpedoes to take down that ship- at whatever cost."

Before he could respond- she planted him with a final kiss, and then another, before pulling back and resuming the turbo-lift's power. Immediately, the doors opened to the chaos of the lower levels, and Uhura stepped out, leaving the Vulcan to debate between his logic and the painful feeling of putting her in serious danger.

* * *

Almost immediately after setting out, she was hurried to the transporter room and equipped with stun phasers and daggers, handed by some of the nearby officers. Chekov personally assisted her through the clouds of smoke and debris, and was met by a bald officer draped in black clothing.

"Lieutenant," the officer greeted her gruffly. "The commander gave me orders to accompany you to the ship."

When he was met by a confused stare, Chekov added. "To _protect_ you, Lieutenant, vhile you search for ze code."

Hastily, the two of them were ushered onto the illuminated plates, while Chekov ran to the parallel room to activate their transport. The officer instructed her to keep her gun out in case they ran into some immediate trouble, and she nodded numbly, resting her finger on the trigger.

Even as Chekov began tapping at the monitor, an urge to shout her withdrawal longed to escape her lips. Something about the situation was terribly _wrong_; and she could feel it. Ever since she made the move to replace Spock, there was something vaguely abnormal about her surroundings- the eccentricity manifesting through the very eyes of her soul. It _wasn't _her. It couldn't be. Why exactly was she opening her arms to a meaningless death?

The questions piled on as she squeezed her eyes shut. There was no going back, now. She had made the decision, and she would have to live with it- or die from it.

Lights suddenly flew up from her feet and blinded her- swarming faster and faster as the scrawny figure of Chekov was lost in waves of white. Screeches and moans from the failing engine began to fade, growing distant as the transport churned in motion.

And then everything went silent.

Darkness.

A small, startled breath echoed off a hallway as the two steadied their feet. Rays of blue sneaked along the ebony walls- quietly chirping, but not making any notice of their arrival. They had definitely boarded the _Vengeance_, but she hadn't expected it to remain so silent.

Behind her, a loud footstep shuddered the ground. Uhura glanced behind to see the officer still posed in an attack position.

"At ease," she murmured softly.

"I don't like this," the officer rebuffed her order. "We should've met some resistance."

She huffed irritably. "We need to find the bridge."

Hastily, the two made way down the hallway with stealthy footsteps, guns out and ready to phase. But no one made an appearance to try to stop them from reaching their destination.

Uhura mounted on one of the computers, pulling up the ship's interior map. "It's huge," she murmured again, but the officer didn't hear.

When they turned the corner, she let out a gasp at the sight before her. The following hallway was littered with bodies, all beaten to a pulp and leaned up against the pillars. Unused guns lay scattered, and Uhura couldn't help but cringe at the sight of a man's nose smashed all the way back into his skull- the blood dripping down his unmoving lips.

"Well, they aren't dead," the officer said, standing back up after turning a body over. "But someone's already been through here."

_Khan_. A chill blanketed her arms. No mere human could've maimed a man so easily with his bare hands. She shouldn't have come. This was becoming too much for her.

And on cue, the still air filled with a woman's _ear- splitting_ scream.

* * *

**Did this whole chapter/self-destruct bit seem a tad funky to you? Good. It was supposed to.**

**Review ^^ Next chapter's coming much sooner!**


End file.
